


Into the oblivion

by JazWaz01



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship, Multi, OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazWaz01/pseuds/JazWaz01
Summary: What makes the ex-general keep going?





	Into the oblivion

The almost inexistent lights of the candles were a constant reminder that the days were not counted in a prison, and also they gave an atmosphere of thrill and caution to the place.  
There was also an annoying smell, decaying corpses probably or the many quimics in the cabinet next to the “improvement table” as the forsaken use to call it.

But even with all that, the prisoner was not in the mood to let the environment get the last of him, after all, that day he had listen.  
What has started as a little gossip soon have transformed into a tender topic in the old city of Lordaeron, and the call to action was not late. In the deep of the city the Blood elf could hear all the movement and for the first time in the almost five years of imprisonment he felt his own face make a grin, and after all, he had heard the melody , he also hear the city’s new announcement: The Legion had returned to Azeroth. With a strange calm, he closed his eyes and let that tune driven him to an old battle. Forgetting that his hands and feet were held by metal.

_The sound of the battlefield was becoming less and less loud after all the non-aggression pact have been made and each one of the generals had taken their leave. It had been interesting to watch the two factions work together to defeat the remains of the scourge at least in that cold town, Andorhal. The first night of the truce the general had caught an other of his kind slipping out in the night and disappearing into the woods, the second night he had followed the fellow and catch glimpse of the soon to be a traitor._

_The death knight was unaware of his senior presence, and the general was suspicious of the actions of that soldier, he had known him a long time ago on Acherous and he knew that he had been a real cautious character in the battlefield._   
_What was the motive for that impertinent action? The general thought. A happy whistle caught his attention, as soon he realized where was the attention of his soldier laid._   
_An alliance camp was near by and the death knight, who was hidden in the shadows of the trees was clearly watching a young woman who was attending the wounded, his head was following the rhythm that the woman was whistle while she changed the bandage of a dwarf warrior. And then two amber eyes were looking into his own at first the softness had made him stay still, then the softness was replaced by a staid look, she looked to another direction and he found the problem…His general._

_-What’s wrong lass?- the dwarf asked as he tried to see what had caught the attention of the young woman, but she interrupted him by thigh the bandage by mistake._   
_-I just forget the melody, please STAY STILL Fo, there you are, all good and in one piece. Do you think that the general wants to avoid being near the fire this night too?_   
_The echo of the happy camp filled the head of the general that he didn’t see the other elf approaching until they both were under the same spot, away from the Alliance and away of that light in the night._   
_-If you are going to reveal what happened here, as a brother of the ebon blade I will ask you to fight me first.- The Death Knight had already a fight pose his eyes were shining green instead of the characteristic ice._   
_-A useless fight will not change the fact that you were near to an Alliance camp watching a common woman from a different alignment, that sounds like a lot of guilt for me and that will take us to the surest punishment: death.- Even for him, the risk of being seen near a member of the alliance was forbidden, he needed to solve that problem there and now._

_The death knight_ lower _his head, knowing that, he some how seemed defeated, the general Koltira Deathweaver watched as the other death knight kneeled waiting for him to call guards. If they were on Acherous that Death Knight would have been killed, because of his own weakness, because of his foolish actions and for his ridiculous emotions still inside of his being. The general drew his sword, he would not tolerate that kind of actions from his own men, then he remembered that they were no longer under the Lich influence and a day or so before he had also let his emotions choose._

_-Draw your sword.- the_ tone _the general used was cold and stoic. The first stroke was made by the general, the other blood knight avoided it only by inches and then he struck back using a quick movement he fired an unholy energy that passed close to the general face._

_Definitely, he was becoming weak as the other blood elf._

Weak.

She had called him that many times, while with an arrowhead she traced the differents glowing marks in his skin, no matter how much he wanted to get rid of the pain that the dark lady was inflicting to him he didn’t want to give up upon the need of the suffering. From time to time when the beautiful but imperius punisher was bored she would leave and let him alone in the darkness of the prison. Even when his thoughts were about killing and became the weapon he was supposed to be, he fervently tried to remember the face of that other human death knight who had been his brother.  
And some times he had listened to that melody and the warm and shiny of that alliance camp cross his mind and how his brother had avoided being there. That usually helped him to remember why was he fighting and to keep the last of his sanity for him.

_The fight didn’t last long, in the end, the general had defeated the other blood elf, he had taken advantage of the powerful cast the other was doing and use it against and with that won, it I had been a fun fight, and the last one was waiting to be executed by his senior, but suddenly the general turn around and told the other to follow him. They were in silence until the young blood elf asked:_   
_-Why? why didn't you end me? I lost, I was showing all that…things that we shouldn't, I was careless, and even when I had a chance to fight, I lose._   
_-The people in that camp seems to have a nice time, it's not a bad thing to long for that kind of pleasures from time to time, and after all you didn’t show yourself there, to punish you for something like that would be something stupid, after all we need to regain force, and even when you lose you seem to be a decent soldier._   
_After a pause, the general continued._   
_-Next time I will not be this kind for such acts.-_   
_The subsequent days he had heard the young soldier whistle the happy melody when he was mean to be alone._   
_A part of the general mind perceive danger for such emotions, and after all that part had been correct._

A few days after all the commotion in Undercity, he had expected to hallucinate about his brother, but this time, he didn't hear a melody but hurried steps near by.

-We are here to free you at least, my brother.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty all for reading this, this is a little exercise I'm doing for my english, the characters are from the game World of Warcraft and WoW is made by Blizzard, if you see any error in the fic please let me know.


End file.
